Hantukah?
by kimichi-kun
Summary: "J jangan...,"/ "Apa maksudmu dengan jangan nona?"/ 'Apa? Aku sudah meninggal? Apa wanita itu sudah gila'/ Sasuke, hanya itu yang aku ingat./ Prolog


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning; Apabila terjadi kesamaan alur cerita, itu tidak disengajai karena fanfic ini asli buatan saya.

Prolog

Sekarang aku berjalan tak menentu arah. Kemana kakiku membawaku sekarang, aku tidak peduli lagi, kini aku tak bisa memikirkan sesuatu lagi. Bahkan hal sekecil pun tak bisa.

Terasa lelah, kini kakiku membawaku kesebuah bangku dibawah pohon yang berada disebuah taman yang kelihatannya cukup ramai. Ada beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar taman ini dan kelihatannya di dominasi oleh pasangan yang mungkin sedang kasmaran. 'hm, aku tak tahu'.

Aku mendudukkan diriku disana dengan tenang dan nampaknya sang penguasa siang tak lama lagi akan kembali ke peraduannya.

Seakan terhipnotis pada penglihatanku saat ini yang memperhatikan pergantian rotasi bumi dan tak memperhatikan ada sepasang manusia yang berjalan kearah bangku yang sekarang aku duduki, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan sampai ke bangku ini dan mungkin akan mendudukinya, ada sebuah teriakan langsung saja menyeretku kembali dari khayalku.

"J jangan…,"

Aku tersentak, aku melihat ada orang tepat di depanku. 'Bingung' itu yang sekarang ada dipiranku

"J jangan…"

Suara itu terdengar lagi beserta bunyi langkah kaki yang bersentuhan dengan rumput seperti mendekat kearahku. Aku menoleh kearah asal datangnya suara lembut yang agak tergagap itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'jangan' nona?" Tanya salah seorang (pria) yang berdiri di depanku itu pada wanita yang datang entah dari mana dan berteriak se-enaknya saja.

"M maaf, t tapi kalian tidak boleh duduk di bangku ini, " jawab wanita itu.

"Kenapa? Bangku ini kan kosong, tak ada yang duduk disini."

Aku yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton ini kaget mendengar statement dari wanita dengan pria yang bicara barusan. Aku merasa aneh kenapa wanita itu mengatakan 'tak ada orang'? Sungguh, frase itu sangat mengganjal di telingaku.

Kembali aku memperhatikan apa yang akan di ucapkan wanita yang berteriak tadi. Tapi tak satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Wanita iu hanya menundukan badannya dan pergi.

Namun aku merasakan pergelangan tanganku serasa ditarik sehingah badanku terbawa bersama tarikan itu dan ternyata wanita yang berisik tadi yang menarikku menjauh dari bangku yang belum cukup menjadi tempat peristirahatanku dan kedua orang itu.

"M maaf tuan bila s-saya lancang, apa yang a-anda lakukan disini? K-kenapa anda tidak berada di surga?" Tanya wanita itu.

Sungguh, aku sangat kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya padaku.

"Apa maksudmu nona? Aku ini masih hidup."

"M-maaf, t-tapi anda sudah meninggal."

'Apa? Aku sudah meninggal. Apa wanita ini sudah gila?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku jadi teringat dengan kejadian tadi. Keduanya mengatakan bahwa bangku yang aku duduki tidak ada orangnya. Dengan berarti mereka tidak dapat melihatku dan itu tandanya aku ini hanya sebuah arwah?

"Apa maksudmu nona?" Tanyaku. Wanita itu tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku melihat ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Karena belum juga ada respon dari wanita itu aku pun hendak beranjak dari hadapan wanita gila itu.

Namun, ketika baru beberapa langkah, "T-tuan apakah anda mengingat k-kejadian sebelum anda sampai di taman i-ini?" Tanya wanita itu.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan mencoba mengingat hal apa yang terjadi padaku sebelum tiba ditempat ini dan bagaimana bisa aku sampai ditempat ini. Namun, tak satupun ingatan tentang hal itu muncul dalam pikiranku.

"A-apakah tuan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali?"

Aku membalikan badanku menghadal lagi padanya.

"Tidak,"jawabku. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya. "Sasuke,, hanya itu yang aku ingat. Dan aku pikir itu adalah namaku." Sambungku.

"Ini beda dari kasus-kasus sebelumnya, kenapa ini bisa terjadi ya?" Ujar wanita itu pelan dan tanpa gagap seakan dia sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"M maaf tuan a-anda harus ikut s-saya."

Thanks

２０１５年１月１５日


End file.
